7 Deadly Sins
by Timiniminy
Summary: Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Greed, Envy, Wrath.. All performed by a certain Raven. The culprit? Our very own Beast Boy.
1. Intro

**Intro **

Summary:

Raven has never really been that religious, but after a strange encounter, all of her beliefs begin to be tested.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. Seriously. I don't even have a picture of any of the characters!

So save us all some time and don't sue me... Besides, I'd probably win, even if I were to defend myself in court! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

A gigantic stone-block creature strikes the ground with it's feet. One after the other, crushing the cement beneath it, bending the very fragment of Earth itself to it's whim.

A girl wearing a tight fitting costume of blue silk that went from her neck to her feet, came floating a foot off the ground to the creature's side.

The girl raised her arm, letting her wrist fall limp.

A small flick of it, and the gargantuan figure threw itself at a nearby wall, thus creating a hole big enough for a double-decker bus to go through.

The girl merely floated through it, putting her arm back down to her side, as the Cement type creature recovered quickly.

As she did so, she was slightly startled at the sight she saw.

Throwing caution to the wind, Beast Boy lunged at her before Robin was able to make even the slightest thought about saying something.

In the end, the girl was chased off, (by Beast Boy, needless to say), leaving behind an unconscious Raven lying on the floor, shaking violently.


	2. Sloth

**Sloth **

Summary:

Look at the chapter entitled "Intro"

Rating:

...I dunno... T? just to be safe. Lol

**Raven's POV**

That happened yesterday...Or so Beast Boy told me.

I was told that while I was unconscious, he had refused to leave my side. Heh, he really is as loyal as a dog.

Anyway, apparently that girl had thrown some kind of blast at me. I know I remember seeing a quick flash of blue light, then...nothing.

**Nobody-in-particular's POV**

"Raven..?"

A girl's eyes slowly cracked open at the sound of the green changelings' voice.

"Beast...Boy?"

Her voice was weak with fatigue. "Am...Am I dead?" As she asked, she was too weak to stop it.

She smirked slightly.

The green teen beside her instantaneously grinned from ear to ear. Literally.

In response, Raven attempted to get off the bed she was laying on, only succeeding in sitting up.

"Hmm. That's odd." She stated, looking down at her blanket-covered legs.

As if by reflex, Beast Boy jumped from the armrest he was sitting on, and stood right at her side.

"What is it?" he exclaimed.

'_He sure seems to care a lot...why's that, I wonder...?' _The purple haired teen thought to her self.

Gathering up enough strength, she stated,

"I...Can't seem to get up from here..."

"WHAT?" The green changeling's mouth hit the floor from surprise. "How can that be?"

He soon began to pace back and forth, pure fear and...guilt? Were playing upon his features.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, now gasping for air from exhaustion.

Beast Boy slowed, then eventually stopped pacing, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and returned to his friend's side.

"After we brought you back to the tower," he took a small pause to hold Raven's hand with both of his, Raven blushing in response. "Cyborg checked you up and down, left and right, backwards and forwards!"

"But nothing was wrong." Both Raven and Beast Boy were surprised to see another person in the room.

The cybernetic teen walked into the room, seriously ruining the moment they were sharing.

"Basically, I checked all your vital signs in every part of your body." **(1) **"And everything was perfectly fine. Why your legs are not responding is beyond me."

Beast Boy got up from where he was kneeling next to Raven, and began threatening Cyborg in frustration.

"Check them again!" he exclaimed.

Standing right in front of Cyborg, he looked at him as if he were not about a foot taller than him.

Sighing in annoyance, Cyborg walked over to Raven. He put his arm out in front of him, and asked Raven to not move during the procedure.

After nodding, she laid back, and closed her eyes. She soon found that she was so exhausted, (for what reason she is not sure) that she instantaneously fell asleep.

Ok! Hope that was a bit 'o a cliffy! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Plz R&R now!


End file.
